Una Vida Juntos
by Pain99
Summary: Pasamos juntos muchas experiencias cada una de ellas llenas de dolor, amor, sufrimiento. No me arrepiento por el camino recorrido, siempre y cuando quedemos juntos al final de esta historia.
1. Primeras Veces

Este Oneshot participa en el mes AkaMidoAka

 **Tema:**

 **Primer/Ultimo**

* * *

 **Primera Impresión**

La primera impresión que tuvo de Akashi Seijuro fue que era pequeño, frágil y que sería él Midorima Shintaro que lo protegería de los monstruos que vivían debajo de la cama lo protegería de esos villanos de los cuentos que su mamá le contaba antes de dormir lo había visto por primera vez en una fiesta donde personas importantes se juntaban a hablar y negociar si bien ese fue un pensamiento que se basó más en la apariencia que otra cosa, fue su primera impresión sobre él, recordaba perfectamente como sus padres los habían presentado, como aquella pequeña mano le había dado un apretón más fuerte de lo esperado, como esos ojos reflejaban fortaleza de una persona que jamás dejara que le pisoteen, recuerda haber escuchado por primera vez su voz, se había presentado con una voz suaves, casi angelical con una pequeña sonrisilla bailando entre sus labios y él se sintió hipnotizado.

Al pasar de los años cuando dejaron la inocencia de la niñez para dar paso a la adolescencia, cuando juntos entraron a secundaria y al club de basquetbol sintió por primera vez lo que eran los celos.

 **Primer sentimiento de celos**

Sentía rabia en su interior a ver como Seijuro le sonreía y hablaba tan tranquilamente con Murasakibara desde que entraron en el club por alguna razón que él no lograba entender se volvieron amigos, Murasakibara pareciera que tenía la necesidad de estar abrazando todo el tiempo a su amigo y lo peor es que Akashi no pareciera incomodarle, Akashi que veía a todos aquellos que no habían ganado su aprobación como inferiores a él.

No sabía lo que le pesaba, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de que cada vez que los veía juntos separarlos, tomar a Seijuro de la mano y alejarlo lo más posible de Mirasakibara, no lo entendía fue en realidad la persona menos esperada que le diría que era ese sentimiento que lo abarcaba cada vez que los veía a ellos juntos. Kise Ryota fue esa persona cuando en las practicas se encontraba solo en una esquina intentado que se le quitara el mal humor por observar como Murasakibara abrazaba de nuevo a Akashi y el solo reía relajadamente, Kise se le acerco tan enérgicamente

-Mmm Midorimacchi ¿sigues enfadado? Pregunto con una voz chillona y una sonrisa enorme

-No estoy enfadado Nanodayo

-Por supuesto que lo estas siempre estas así cuando Murasakibaracchi esta con Akashicchi.

-Eso no es cierto nanodayo

-Es cierto lo que digo y lo sabes es mas ¿porque simplemente no aceptas que te gusta Akashicchi y ya?

-¿Qué dices? ¡No me gusta Akashi! exclamo totalmente rojo.

-Si claro mira te aconsejo que le digas porque Murasakibaracchi te robara a Akashi.

Con esa última frase se alejó a donde se encontraban Kuroko y Aomine dejándolo a él con la cabeza hecha un lio de pensamientos.

 **Primer beso**

Su primer beso fue dos semanas más tarde en una de sus partidas de shogi se encontraban frente a frente con el tablero entre ambos la partida había finalizado, Akashi como siempre había ganado.

-Shintaro, te estas demorando más de lo que creí-Le había dicho, Seijuro, no había entendido nada de esa frase ¿en que se estaba demorando?

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme, Seijuro

Con un pequeño suspiro Akashi se había levantado caminaba a paso lento hacia él se sentó en su regazo para luego besarlo. Sus labios eran carnosos y se encontraban estaban fríos su pequeña boca sabia a menta el aturdimiento por la sorpresa se le había pasado y rápidamente le tomo de la cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, aquel primer beso fue el mejor primer beso que pudo haber dado era perfecto, todo con Akashi era perfecto.

-Si esperaba a que te decidieras ibamos a volvernos viejo-le había dicho a penas al separarse por falta de aire-desde ahora eres oficialmente mío siempre lo fuiste pero ahora lo dejo en claro eres mío y yo soy tuyo ¿Alguna objeción con eso?

-Ninguna

-bien.

 **Primera vez**

Pasaron meses desde que se convirtieron en pareja en esos meses Murasakibara no había vuelto abrazarlo, Seijuro se lo había prohibido al inicio de su relación lo cual agradeció.

Pasaron el día en la misión Akashi, jugando Shogi, tocando música juntos, entre besos y abrazos hasta llegada lo noche, en la habitación que compartían se encontraban ellos dos besándose y acariciándose si bien no era la primera vez que se besaban había algo más íntimo en esos instantes, cuando las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas los besos más apasionados, cuando la ropa empezó a faltar Midorima se separó de él mirando directamente a esos ojos rubís buscando algún signo de duda Seijuro se limitó a sonreír eso fue todo lo que necesito para proseguir a él no le interesaba las posiciones en realidad quien iba arriba, quien iba abajo para él lo importante era estar con Seijuro, esa noche beso cada trozo de piel, acaricio cada centímetro de su cuerpo fue la primera vez mas, no la última que estuvo con él, que escucho sus gemidos, su mirada llena de deseo, su cuerpo todo sonrojado. Esa noche fue la primera vez que le dijo "TE AMO" también la primera vez que Seijuro le dijo lo mismo "Te Amo".

 **Primera discusión**

Ambos tenían 16 años habían ido a diferentes preparatorias no porque no quisieran estar juntos, si no por obligación de sus padres aunque por supuesto eso no fue impedimento para su relación se llamaban cada vez que podían, se veían cada fin de semana pasaban cada instante libre juntos pero hubo algo que paso y ese era Takao Kazunari no era un mal chico simplemente tenía la falsa esperanza que Shintaro se fijara en él aun sabiendo que tenía novio Midorima siendo audaz para unas cosas y despistado para otras ni lo noto, pero Seijuro sí. Y por supuesto no le gusto que alguien pretenda a su novio y su pareja no lo detenga, discutieron sobre eso un fin de semana en la mansión Akashi

Seijuro dejo en claro que no le gustaba ese chico, que aunque Shintaro no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de ese, él si lo noto. Midorima, le grito que esas acusaciones eran falsas que su amigo estaba consciente de que tenía pareja, que jamás haría algo como eso, ese argumento solo hizo enojar más a Akashi que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder el control e ir a la casa de Takao a sacarle los ojos por atreverse a ver a alguien que le pertenecía a él y solo a él. La discusión siguió por horas ambos eran orgullosos a ninguno le gustaba bajar la cabeza ante nada, pero Midorima al no querer seguir peleando y sabiendo que Akashi no facilitaría nada acepto poner un alto que según el no existía a Takao. Aunque no lo hizo y eso fue repercusión a otra primera vez

 **Primer distanciamiento**

Ocurrió un 15 de octubre, el momento en que Midorima Shintaro le fue infiel a Akashi Seijuro, sucedió en una fiesta que organizo el club de basquetbol de Shutako, había bebido demasiado ese noche tanto que sin saber termino de alguna forma acostándose con Takao un gran error el alcohol había adormecido a su mente, cuerpo y a sus sentidos a tal punto de no recordar nada lo único que recordaba era despertar un día en su cama desnudo con Takao a su lado y Seijuro en la puerta viendo fijamente la escena con ojos que siempre le miraban calidos y llenos de amor ahora fríos y con ganas asesinas en ellos, él solo pudo decir una frase tan trillada e inútil, pero la única que su mente pudo procesar.

"Esto no es lo que crees"

Akashi simplemente lo miro con ojos fríos e ilegibles, arqueando una ceja con signo claro signo que no le creia en absoluto.

"Seijuro escúchame"

Akashi simplemente lo miro frio y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta "Lo siento no quise interrumpir "dijo antes de irse en tono frio.

Le tomo 10 segundos en reaccionar salir rápidamente de las sabanas e ir a buscarlo 10 segundos en la cual Akashi se fue sin dejar rastro.

-Vete en este instante, no quiero verte nunca más.

Fue lo que le dijo a Takao al despertarlo, tirándolo de la cama arrastrarlo con su ropa y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Akashi

Fuera de línea

\- ¡Perdóname! Fue un grave error no quise hacerlo y lo sabes Estaba borracho sabes que te amo Sei.

\- Lo sé, necesito tiempo, no me llames, no me busques.

No siguió insistiendo si Akashi quería tiempo se lo daría solo esperaba que ese tiempo no sea indefinido.

 **Primera Reconciliación**

4 meses pasaron en la cual se sentía mas solo y triste en todo su vida, 4 meses desde que Akashi le pidió tiempo no habían pasado juntos el cumpleaños de Seijuro, no habían pasado la navidad y año nuevo juntos como debía ser y en esos días donde comenzaba a pensar que él no volvería, donde comenzaba a idear algún plan de cómo convencerlo de que estuvieran juntos. Él regreso tan tranquilo, hermoso y absoluto como le recordaba, no sabía que decir tanto tiempo buscando palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento y ahora cuando más necesitaba de aquellas palabras no sabía que decir.

-Sabes este era la última prueba, en estos meses que pasamos separados me di cuenta que aunque te extrañe enormemente puedo vivir sin ti-Esa frase le dejo paralizado y con un miedo tan grande que por un momento no pudo respirar, ni ver correctamente-pero aunque sueno demasiado empalagoso, necesitaba verte de nuevo para estar totalmente seguro y me di cuenta que no.

-Akashi- era lo único que su mente podía procesar en estos instantes.

-No me da la gana que un niñato de cuarta que no vale nada me quite lo que me pertenece soy Akashi Seijuro, yo soy absoluto, nadie jamás se me opondrá, eres mío, solo mío me perteneces. ¿Te queda claro Midorima Shintaro?

-Muy claro Seijuro

Se besaron con pasión, desesperación y ternura, por aquellos meses separados, por la soledad de la ausencia y el dolor del no verse, se besaron se acariciaron y cuando estuvieran solos la habitación seria testigo de su primera y última reconciliación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	2. Sueño

Segundo Oneshot para el mes AkaMidoAka

Tema:

 **Sueño/Pasión**

* * *

-Shintaro estas consciente de que esto no es real que solo soy un producto de tu imaginación.

-Lo dices como si importara.

-Sigue adelante. Me lo debes.

-...

Un sueño en donde todo estaba bien, donde nada se le fue arrebatado. ¿Es tanto pedir morir aquí?

-Shintaro esto no es real. Yo no soy real

-No importa.

Una mansión tradicional rodeado de árboles de cerezos, sirvientes pendientes a las necesidades de sus amos en ellos Vivian dos hombres uno con una estatura alta, porte orgulloso de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeraldas en cambio el otro de estatura baja con un aura que emanaba tranquilidad pero ante todo emanaba absolutismo y respeto.

-Shintaro despierta. Debes ser fuerte y regresar te están esperando.

Días magníficos donde la mayor preocupación era llegar temprano a la cena para estar juntos, todo perfecto.

-Esto no es real

Un piano y un violín siendo tocados con maestría produciendo melodías perfectamente sincronizadas una rutina que se ha convertido en una parte de su alma.

-Tienes que darte cuenta de la realidad y aceptarla.

Un juego de Shogi sin terminar una sonrisa astuta con una mirada llena de amor, manos suaves un cuerpo delicado con voluntad inquebrantable y absoluta.

-Tienes que dejar de soñar, tienes que hacerlo pagar. Él tiene que pagar.

Noches de pasión donde el único testigo era la luna, palabras susurradas de amor infinito de promesas que jamás se llegaron a cumplir.

-¿Acaso lo vas a dejar libre? ¿Vas a dejar libre a la persona que me asesino? ¿Dejaras impune a la persona que me aparto de ti?

Pequeñas sonrisas llenas de alegrías, besos robados, encuentros entre ellos. Partidos de Shogi donde el ganador siempre era esa misma persona.

-Despierta no puedes huir más.

-No quiero

-Eso no importa. No importa ya lo que quieras, ahora es lo que debes hacer.

Un lugar perfecto, un lugar cálido y lleno de un amor perfecto e infinito un lugar que fue pintado de carmesí.

-Despierta es una orden. Mis órdenes son absolutas.

Una sonrisa maniática, un ataque inesperado un plan tan perfectamente trazado que jamás ni Akashi con su absolutismo lo vio venir un lobo en piel de oveja.

-Déjame quedarme por favor no quiero un mundo donde no estés

-Pero tampoco estoy aquí, todo esto es tu imaginación Shintaro y tienes que despertar por mí, por ti.

¿Cómo había todo acabado así? Había sido todo tan inesperado tan repentino que jamás se vio venir su vida se había hecho añicos con un frasquito de veneno vertido en un té de canela el favorito de Akashi.

-Es hora esto no puede seguir así

-Lo sé.

Esa frase repitiéndose constantemente "Si Akachin no es mío entonces no es de nadie"

-Te amo sé que no lo digo mucho pero enserio te amo.

-Nunca fue necesario que lo digieras siempre lo supe como tú siempre lo supiste. Nunca fueron necesarias las palabras para nosotros que nos conócenos muy bien.

-¿Qué me encontrare al despertar?

-No sé, es difícil deducirlo, pero tu testificación es la pieza clave para que él pague.

-Debí darme cuenta.

-Los dos debimos, me descuide pensé que después todo ya no había nada que pudiera dañarnos fue estúpido un pensamiento irracional.

-Se está acabando el tiempo.

-Hazlo pagar.

-Adiós Seijuuro.

Todo era demasiado blanco un olor a flores se esparcía por la habitación.

Todo fue producto de su imaginación lo supo desde un principio pero una parte de él la parte que se niega creer su partido la cual todavía se aferraba la posibilidad de que todo era un sueño se negaba a creerlo pero el dolor a su costado su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza palpitante eran signos claros de que nada de esto era un sueño y aquello solo fue su mente desesperado por verle una última vez.

Hacerle pagar ese eran sus pensamiento hacerlo pagar y cuando el tiempo pasara cuando llegara su hora de partir se dejaría ir sumisamente pero en estos momentos debía conformarse con los sueños que lo acompañarían cada noche hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	3. Arrepentimiento

Tercer Oneshot para el mes AkaMidoAka

Tema:

 **Pèrdida/Arrepentimiento**

* * *

Vacío, frío eran las palabras que podrían describir lo que sentía

¿Se arrepentía? ¿Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes? ¿Podrían haber estado juntos? Tal vez pero los podrían y habían no existían y en el tiempo no se podía volver.

En sus 35 años había logrado mucho era director general del hospital central de Tokio se le consideraba uno de los mejores cirujanos por no decir el mejor de todo el país tenía una pareja estable, pero aun así aunque poseía todo no era feliz y el sabia la razón él no estaba a su lado él se había ido.

-Shin-chan apúrate que llegamos tarde.

Al final se quedó con Takao no lo amaba pero lo apreciaba era un buen amigo al principio de su relación dejo en claro que no podía amarlo y que nunca lo haría inicialmente había pensado que Takao después de oírlo se iría pero no fue así, se quedó y aunque su conciencia le decía que tenían que terminar, que Takao merecía a alguien mejor una persona que lo amara con una devoción que él no poseía no podía tal vez era porque Takao era lo único que lo separaba de esa soledad abrumadora.

Irían a una fiesta de personas "importantes" donde hablarían de negocios y se harían buenos tratos cada uno de los integrantes de esa fiesta se odiaban tanto que le sorprendía que no hubieran muertes "naturales" en esas fiestas.

-Ya voy Nanodayo.

Su corazón se paralizo ahí estaba el después de tantos años él se encontraba en frente suyo a unos metros tan perfecto como siempre había sido, tan dolorosamente bello. Tenía pareja lo sabía se había enterado mediante en una revista económica donde aparecía Akashi con su prometido Mayuzumi Chihiro su compañero de Rakuzan el mismo que se encontraba con un brazo posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Akashi congeniaban bien con solo verlo se daba cuenta la forma de sus gestos parecían tan pendiente uno con el otro aunque discretamente pero él se daba cuenta perfectamente tantos años que paso junto a Akashi le hacían reconocer sus gestos, sus sonrisas y miradas mejor que la suyas propias una parte de él se alegraba no haber perdido eso.

Necesita hablarle saber de su vida y como había estado necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz una vez más.

Observando como Akashi se alejaba de su prometido caminando elegantemente a una puerta que daba al exterior fue tras él no dudo, no pensó en que podría decirle después de 10 años.

-Hola Shintaro tanto tiempo ha pasado.

Akashi se encontraba sentado en unas sillas que se encontraban alrededor de un estanque tan tranquilo como si supiera desde el principio que él estaba hay que deseaba hablarle él no dudaba ni un instante que Akashi lo esperaba para tener una charla que quedó inconclusa hace 10 años.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

Akashi rió ligeramente tan tranquilo como si tuvieran esa charla todos los días como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si él nunca lo hubiera abandonado sin una palabra, sin explicación alguna pero ¿Qué explicación se podría dar? ¿Sé podía seguir después de que la vida te negara la posibilidad de estar a su lado?

-He estado bien aunque no siempre lo estuve me destrozaste me rompiste el corazón te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación y lo siguiente que supe de ti es que estabas en una relación con nada más que con Takao Kazunari.

-Puedo...

-Déjame terminar. No lo entendía por que había acabado así pero en unos de esos instantes en donde era solo dolor y furia me di cuenta que valgo mejor que eso que no importa quién sea yo no bajare la cabeza ante nadie ni siquiera por ti me decide olvidarte y se podría decir que lo hice, pero después de 5 años por fin me di cuenta de la verdad dime es cierto ¿Me dejaste para protegerme de él? ¿Te atreviste a tomar una decisión que nos pertenecía por derecho a los dos sin mi consentimiento?

-Si lo hice y no me arrepiento.

-No sé si apuñalarte o abrazarte.

¿Razón? Si la había y era una en específica lo había hecho con la certeza de que jamás habría vuelta atrás pero después de tantos años en donde la soledad en su corazón se convertía más grande cada día no se sentía tan seguro de su decisión como en un inicio.

-Te sigo amando no te lo negare pero no importa las razones cuando me entere era demasiado tarde no había vuelta atrás.

-Yo también te amo nunca deje de hacerlo.

-¿Esa es nuestra maldición no lo crees? Te amo pero no significa que no ame a Chihiro aprendí a amarlo a disfrutar los días junto a él-Akashi se iba acercando a él- talvez nunca debimos estar juntos, pero quien sabe el ser humano siempre desea lo que no debe nosotros no fuimos la excepción Shintaro esta es la despedida espero sinceramente con todo mi alma que seas feliz tanto como yo y tal vez en otra vida en otro tiempo donde no haya dificultades ni oposiciones a nuestra relación estaremos-un beso fugaz en sus labios, un beso que lo lleno de emoción con un calor que no sentía en años-te amo y siempre lo haré como sé que tú siempre me amaras pero no significa que no podremos vivir, seguir adelante ser feliz. Adiós Shintaro.

Se alejó tan fugazmente como había aparecido, tan repentino estaba consciente de sus palabras sentía el roce de sus labios tan suaves y dulces justo como recordaba.

Sabía que cada palabra pronunciada por esos labios que por años había añorado y seguiría añorando, eran ciertas debía hacerlo seguir adelante Akashi lo había hecho pero el dolor permanente en su corazón le hacía dudar de poder lograrlo pero debía intentarlo había pasado tanto años con el sentimiento de pérdida y arrepentimiento en él aunque sabía que dichos sentimientos no se irían tal vez podría a aprender a sobrellevarlo y volver a amar talvez podría aprende a amar a Takao, Dios sabe que Takao se merece ser amado tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz con una persona que lo amaba cuantos podrían decir eso Takao no era Akashi nunca lo seria no lo amaría como ama Akashi, pero podría amarlo de una forma diferente una forma nueva y en otra vida, en otro tiempo donde las cosas fueran diferentes donde no existiera una oposición, ellos dos podrían volver a estar juntos.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado

Comentarios son recibidos ;)


End file.
